


for keeps

by suddenlyatiger



Series: 39 Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, FTM Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Mpreg, Trans Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatiger/pseuds/suddenlyatiger
Summary: Stiles is very aware that this isn't all in his head.





	for keeps

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt #38 "Will you marry me?"

Derek is up to something. 

 

Now that things have settled down in their old age ("23 isn't old, Stiles." "Shh."), Stiles has been trying to train himself out of being super paranoid about every little thing. Emerson and his new-baby fragility initially made it a bit difficult, but Stiles likes to think he's mostly managed it. So he doesn't immediately start panicking over every little out-of-place thing he notices, but he still has a healthy dose of suspicion for the odd things he does notice. 

 

That's why he can say, with complete certainly, that Derek is definitely up to something. 

 

Stiles has never known the man to be so obsessed with the mail delivery, for one thing. Over the past few months it seems as if Derek has been actively listening for the mail delivery, and making sure to collect and go through anything before Stiles can get to it.  

 

Derek's also started deleting his internet history every time he's on either of their computers; which is something Stiles hadn't even known he knew to do because he'd never done it before. 

 

There have also been a few secretive phone and text conversations, and Derek has become very guarded with his cellphone.  

 

Stiles is very aware that this isn't all in his head.  

 

** 

 

He's ranting about it over Skype to one of his college friends (because his local friends,  _and his father_ , are absolutely no help with this and it's gotten to the point where Stiles figures they may all be in on it, whatever _it_ is) one day when Derek has taken Emerson out. 

 

"And I know he knows that I know he's hiding something and it's driving me crazy!" Stiles exclaims, free to be as loud as he wants about it since Derek isn't here to hear him. "And he won't even give me any hints!" Ysabel gives him a somewhat sad look over the webcam. 

 

"Stiles, I hate to say this," she says. "But it kinda sounds like he has someone on the side. My cousin went through the same thing with her boyfriend." 

 

"Nah. I'm pretty sure that's not even something Derek's capable of." Stiles dismisses it easily. For all his insecurities (and he's amassed a fair few over the course of his life), Derek cheating is one of the things Stiles never put any energy into worrying about. He knows Derek well, knows about his loyalty and his love and his morals. He also knows that Derek would sooner tear his own still-beating heart out of his chest before he ever deliberately broke Stiles' (and wow that got extreme in a hurry). Whatever secret Derek's trying to keep hidden, Stiles knows it isn't malicious. It's just driving him crazy. 

 

Ysabel frowns at him, but Stiles steers the subject away from Derek and toward the assignment they'd been working on when Stiles started ranting. They're just finishing up their session when Derek gets back, and Stiles slams the laptop screen down when he notices Ysabel giving him the evil eye on the screen. Derek arches an eyebrow but doesn't comment. 

 

"Have fun?" Stiles asks, accepting a happily babbling Emerson as Derek hands him over. 

 

"Em tried to throw himself into the lake chasing after a duck," Derek reports. 

 

Sounds about right. 

 

** 

 

It's been almost five months since Derek's weird behaviour started (yes, Stiles has been counting) when Stiles comes home from lunch at the station with his father (who still isn't giving anything away re: Derek) to a silent apartment. 

 

A silent apartment isn't anything overly questionable, but Derek and Emerson are both home (their shoes are on the welcome mat inside the door) and it's late enough in the afternoon that Emerson should be awake and energized after his nap. And, while Emerson strongly favours Derek in the looks department (Stiles may never get over the eyebrows), his personality and behaviours are a lot like Stiles' in that he's not often still or quiet (to John Stilinski's endless amusement). 

 

"Derek?" Stiles calls out, kicking off his sneakers. Derek doesn't answer, but there is the sound of tiny feet slapping against the floor and then Emerson bursts out from the hallway. 

 

"DAAAAH!" He shrieks happily and races into Stiles' arms. 

 

"Hey, munchkin!" Stiles exclaims, kneeling down and sweeping Emerson up in a hug. "Did you and Papa have a nice afternoon?" 

 

"Woof!" Emerson crows, and then gives a tiny growl. Stiles nearly melts on the spot; his child is so cute it hurts.  

 

"Speaking of Papa, where'd he go?" Stiles asks. Emerson twists around in his grip and starts reaching and babbling in the direction of the hallway. Stiles is about to set him back down on the floor when he notices his t-shirt. His black, sparkly t-shirt that Stiles has never seen before and has something written on the front. 

 

"Now, where'd this shirt come from?" Stiles asks, mostly to himself. He adjusts Emerson on his hip and pulls the shirt taut so he can read the writing. And then his jaw drops. 

 

 _'Daddy, will you marry my Papa?'_  

 

Stiles heart starts racing as his eyes trace over the question again and again and it's written in _yellow Star Wars font where did Derek even find this?_  

 

Stiles' gaze is pulled away from the shirt by a small sound and he looks up to find Derek inching his way out of the hallway. Emerson spots him and lets out a delighted squeal. Stiles and Derek lock gazes and Stiles can tell that Derek is nervous. 

 

Like he even has anything to worry about. 

 

"Oh my god, you complete dork!" Stiles exclaims. If his voice sounds a little rough, that's no one else's business but his. "I'm going to marry the _shit_ out of you!" He crosses over to Derek and pretty much launches himself in his arms. Derek crushes him (and Emerson) to his chest and doesn't let go for a long time. 

 

(Or, at least, not until Emerson starts squawking and making irritated noises at being squished.) 

 

** 

 

Stiles eventually learns that Derek had been planning to propose for a while; he's had a pair of rings hidden at John's house for months ("Aha! I knew he was involved!"). He only learns the reason for the delay when he's digging around for something that had fallen into the back of the overstuffed bedroom dresser and pulls out a wadded-up ball of fabric. 

 

He shakes it out to reveal a Derek-sized black t-shirt with yellow writing across the chest in Star Wars font. 

 

 _'Daddy, will you marry me?'_  

 

Stiles nearly kills himself laughing on the spot, and then again later that night when he crawls into bed wearing it and Derek tries to smother himself with a pillow. 


End file.
